tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Malum Ring
The '''Malum Ring' (in Daedric Script: ), is a Daedric Artifact associated with the Daedric Prince Eikius Revuine and his plane of Oblivion. The ring is made of a silver and ebony alloy and was crafted at some point of the Merethic Era by an unknown person, perhaps Revuine himself, who then infused it with his power. It is ironic that Revuine is a Prince who likes to deceive people and trick them into destroying themselves, but his ring has been imbued with the power to see through all deceptions, even reality itself, and even allow its wearer to transcend such falsehoods, in a way which he can travel between Mundus and different planes of Oblivion with little to no limitations. This may or may not indicate that Revuine is able to do the same by himself, since it's a known fact that an Artifact is a piece of the Prince who created it. This would effectively make Revuine the only of the Daedric Princes known to freely travel between Mundus and Oblivion — or maybe even beyond — by himself. Upon the ring, there is an inscription in an unknown language: . Although the ring makes the wearer able to read any other language, this one specifically can only be read by those who wear the cursed version of the ring, such as the hero of the Imperial Simulacrum once did. The translation to it is: "A ring to trick them all.", which is a reference to how Revuine enjoys the irony of using the ring, which makes its wearer able to see through deceptions, to deceive them. The Dwemer somehow obtained the ring at some point before they disappeared. They discovered the ring could be used to read Elder Scrolls without being blinded. However, they were not willing to use the ring, which they called Tharnirkngth (Dwemeris: , "Bond of Darkness") due to its association with Revuine. History Merethic Era During the Merethic Era, a number of different people worn the ring. Several Dragon Priests, Tongues and other powerful warriors at the time used the ring to achieve god-like feats, but all of them had terrible fates in Necropalus. It was in the late Merethic Era that an Arch-Curate of Auri-El obtained the ring at some point of his life and tried to destroy it, but he couldn't. In order to keep it safe, he sealed the ring away. However, it proved to be just another of Revuine's tricks: he was the one who brought the ring to the Arch-Curate, at the time disguised as one of his initiates. By somehow having previously channeled some of Molag Bal's power through the ring, Revuine infected the Arch-Curate with vampirism, who, angry at Auri-El for letting such a thing happen, would in turn create the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy to get revenge on the god. Third Era During the Third Era the ring was worn by Talin, the Eternal Champion, in his quest to rescue the Emperor from the realm of Oblivion. Talin dealt with Revuine himself to get the ring, in turn promising to serve him for eternity after his death. Talin used the power of the ring to locate all the pieces of the Staff of Chaos and bring an end to the Imperial Simulacrum by defeating the traitor Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn. However, Talin's version of the ring was different, since his pact with Revuine was binding him to the ring. At the command of Revuine, the ring took the shape of a snake and wrapped itself around Talin's finger. No matter what the Eternal Champion tried later, nothing could remove the ring. Even attempting to cut off his finger, hand or arm was fruitless, since the ring would simply turn him intangible. Effects The main power of the Malum Ring is a passive effect: whoever wears it can see through all deceptions. No spell or barrier can hide something from the vision of those who wear the ring, but it goes much beyond, to the point one can see through metaphysical barriers, such the dimensional barriers that separate Mundus, Oblivion, the Aetherius and the Void, or even beyond that. One can also see into the barriers themselves what is between the realms, something Farhas Indoril has called Shadowrealm. However, this is pretty dangerous since one could easily cast themselves into these realms, or even beyond reality itself, and be trapped in there. However, even by wearing the ring one cannot find Revuine unless he wants them to, and wearing it brings the Prince's attention straight to the person, though in most case he is the one to guide people to his ring without them even realizing. It is also possible to see into people's heads their thoughts, and their souls alongside the lifetime they still have remaining. By wearing the ring one can easily read texts written in other languages as well. In time, enough experience allows the wearer to cast him/herself through the barriers without accidentally being trapped inside of another realm. One could travel to other dimensions or even beyond Aurbis, the universe, itself. They can also cast themselves into the Shadowrealm between the realms, which makes them undetectable to anyone — even the gods and other Daedric Princes, though it's debatable if one could hide from Revuine by doing that —, but at the same keeps them capable of hearing and seeing what is happening in Mundus, Oblivion or beyond. The wearer not only becomes invisible, but intangible as well, since they're essentially casting themselves to another realm. Enough experience allows the user to control this power, to become only intangible or only invisible, for example, at will. One could also see through the time and space, "look to the ages of my ancestors or to the far away land of Akavir", and theoretically even cast themselves there in a teleportation. Although the powers of the ring are amazing, the consequences for wearing it are terrible. One would immediately draw Revuine's attention upon himself, which is never a good thing, since "dealing with Revuine never does never end well to anyone but Revuine". They also could easily go mad from everything they see, or simply cast themselves out of existence. When someone gets the ring throughout a direct pact with Revuine, the ring takes the shape of a snake and wraps itself around his or her finger and bites it right after. The pain is described as almost unbearable, cause it does not hurt only your body, but the fangs of the ring also pierces one's very soul. Once it's done, nothing can take the ring out of the wearers' finger unless Revuine himself allows it to happen. Trivia * The inscription "A ring to trick them all" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings books and the One Ring's own inscription, "A ring to rule them all.". * Malum is the latin word for "evil". Thus, "Malum Ring" means "Evil Ring". Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Artifacts Category:LadyEluned